


On the Farm

by domiwoof



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Body Worship, Face-Sitting, M/M, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domiwoof/pseuds/domiwoof
Summary: Felix Boone is a biker looking for some new thrills. Thanks to a friend of his, he’s found it in a young personal trainer with some unique tastes—Dominic Wolfe, a 21-year-old hot-blooded punk who has quite the storied reputation online. Seeking to buff himself up, he figures a reclusive farm’s the perfect place for what he wants, but what will his partner have in mind?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 9





	On the Farm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a raffle piece for a friend of mine! Enjoy!

_ Holy shit… this man’s armpits are fucking perfect. And why does his body look so good in leather?! Oh my God, I absolutely have to get him to train me… _

Felix’s comments from a few days before flashed through his head as the lush woodlands around him quickly melded into an idyllic countryside, his motorcycle roaring as he turned off onto a dirt road.

_ I wonder if he’s there yet…? _

Here he’d come with somewhat pure-hearted intentions to upstate New York, where he’d been lucky enough to secure a session with a personal trainer in hopes of building some muscle quickly. His partner had offered a strange suggestion: stay with him for a few days on a farm and he’ll be able to bulk himself up and learn some habits to keep it going. It sounded too good to be true, but Felix also had another goal in mind with him wanting to bulk up. He had his eye on a certain boy in his friend’s group—a friend of one of his best friends by the name of Dominic. He’d always heard some wild stories about Dominic’s activities and he knew that he was… rough around the edges, to say the least, but he just couldn’t pass up the chance to be alone with a man he jerked himself silly to the thought of smelling. He’d seen so many pictures of Dominic online and each one just made him want to smell or fuck him even more. Eventually he couldn’t take it anymore, and he just messaged Dominic anyway. Luckily, Dominic agreed… with little difficulty, in fact. He found that odd, but he wondered if maybe Dominic wanted the same thing he did. A farm was the perfect place to discuss how he wanted to scent him, after all, and who knows? Maybe after doing it he’d end up getting close to the other man and they’d become friends or something more…

The biker sighed, his cheeks flushing as that embarrassed thought entered his head. Finally coming up to a wooden gate, he made a quick right skid and cut the engine, undoing the straps on his helmet and pulling it off. Shaking the sweat from his ponytail and his shaggy, disheveled hair, he stared off into the distance at the lonely-looking farmhouse, and the rather sizable barn next door. Felix blinked, moving off of the bike and setting his helmet aside as he’d pull the leather away from his crotch, giving his cock room to breathe.

“Hah… man, that was a trip…” he sighed, running a gloved hand through his sweaty locks as he stepped towards the gate.

“Doesn’t look like Dom’s here yet… so I guess that gives me some time to check things out and shower, maybe I can cook something or… fuck, I don’t know. Ugh, I’m so nervous…”

_ He’s so hot…  _

Felix shook his head.

“With my luck he’ll have come here just to make me his newest Gram video. Oh well… guess if that’s how it goes, at least I’ll get to suck his dick…”

Felix scratched his head.

“Alright, now where the heck did they say that key was again…? Right, it’s supposed to be around the back of the fencepost…”

The leathered biker got down on his haunches, legs spread as his boots scuffed the dirt. He reached for a ring halfway down the fencepost and grabbed at a silver key, standing up and inserting it in the lock on the fence before pulling the chains and setting them aside. The fence creaked open afterwards, gate standing ajar as Felix would pull it wide, hearing it clang against the wooden fence. Sighing, Felix reached for his phone in his back pocket.

“Nearly noon… oh. He texted me…”

Swiping his finger across the phone, Felix opened the message.

”Domi💦💦

omw now, picked up some shit so possibly late… you can go inside and claim a room if you want.”  
  


Felix began typing out a message on the screen, sending it off after a few moments.

“Okay. I just got here, did you eat? I can cook something for lunch.”

Shoving the phone back into his pocket, Felix straddled his bike and revved the engine again as he made his way up the rest of the path leading to the farmhouse’s entryway. A set of brown steps moved up to a porch which seemed to run the full length of the house and around the sides, the black curtains drawn and causing looking into the house to be difficult.

“So this place is fitting for what we want to do, huh…? Black curtains is kind of strange for a farmhouse, but I guess I don’t really know much about farms.”

Just then, Felix felt his phone vibrate. He reached into his back pocket and took it out again, swiping across to read Dominic’s message.

“Domi💦💦

heh, sure… man, a boy cooking for me? I must’ve gotten pretty lucky… be there soon. 😏”   
  


Felix swallowed. All of Dominic’s text messages were so… fiery. He couldn’t help but feel a little hot under the collar reading it, and scanning the emoji.

“Hahhh… man, I better get inside and take off this sweaty bodysuit…” Felix said, inserting the key into the front door as he’d open it into a foyer.

~

Fresh out of the shower with only the towel around his waist, Felix kept the door open to the farmhouse as he set about making sure everything was right for the place to be liveable. There were some instructions on the table which he scanned briefly, talking about different places to eat around the area or how to lock up at the end of a night. It was all pretty normal stuff, but his stiff erection didn’t let up at all as he thought who he’d spend it with. He settled on the room closest to the stairs since he’d be the one prepping meals by Dominic’s command, letting Dominic have either the room next to his or across. The other rooms were purposed for different things, and there were a couple which were locked that he couldn’t go into.

The kitchen was connected to the foyer, and Felix was relieved that it was sizable enough to house a dining room as well. It seemed somewhat extravagant for two people, but he couldn’t help but stare at it with a lustful gaze as some of the images he’d seen on Dominic’s OnlyFans flashed through his head.

“I wonder what he’s gonna do with me though…?” Felix asked, scratching his head. “Do personal trainers usually sleep with their clients? It sounded like he has a special way of teaching, too…”

The more Felix went about getting the house prepared, swept, and cleaned, the more he couldn’t help but feel excitement over the arrival of his partner. He’d set about cooking a simple meal for the two of them--grilled chicken with a sizable salad underneath, and a light vinaigrette for a dressing. Whoever owned this place stocked the refrigerator full of items for them, so they’d want for nothing for choices. Still, Dominic had requested something peculiar when he asked him what kind of food he’d like…

“He said pineapple, yeah? I mean I can cut some up in the salad. I could also just make a fruit salad…”

Felix clicked his tongue as he ran his hand through his still-wet hair, going through the options in his head. What would impress Dominic most…?

About half an hour had passed when Felix heard the roar of a motorcycle nearby, swallowing hard as he realized Dominic had finally made it to their destination. He didn’t dare look out the window or go to greet him or anything--instead, he focused on their salads and made sure everything was perfect in terms of preparation. Having tossed off his towel in favor of a pair of tight leather trunks, the biker leaned against the counter as he stole a bottle of water and chugged it down his throat while he heard the tires of Dominic’s bike work their way up the driveway.

Dominic had stopped his bike a little ways away from the front porch of the farmhouse, hopping off and pushing it towards the entrance before kicking the stand and letting it sit next to his partner’s. Removing his helmet and shaking his messy red hair, he smirked as he looked on at the place, a bit surprised that the door was wide open.

“Heh. So this is it, huh…? Yeah… looks just like the pictures. Alright, this’ll be a fun time, for sure.”

Hoisting a duffle bag off of the back seat of his two-seater, he slung it over his shoulders and chest and then grabbed the bag of amenities he’d stopped to get. He walked up the steps to the farmhouse, his loud, heavy boots echoing across the wood as he stepped inside. 

“Hah, man… this place looks immaculate. I see  _ someone  _ went about giving it a thorough cleansing,” Dominic snickered, as if having purposely chosen those words before setting his bag and the groceries on the table just before the foyer’s stairs.

“Are uh--” Felix started, his voice cracking, “are… are you Dominic?” 

Dominic turned his attention towards the doorway leading into the kitchen.

“I’d hope so, otherwise you’ve got an axe murderer or rapist or something waiting for you in the foyer,” the cockier man said, arms behind his head. “You gonna come out and meet me or…?”

“Y-yeah, I’m sorry! I’m just…”

Felix sighed, tossing the water bottle onto the counter as he’d wipe his hands and step out of the kitchen.

“Hah, sorry, I was j--!?”

As Felix approached Dominic, the other stepped forward and grinned, yanking him by his hair and forcing him onto his knees.

“You’re Danny’s friend, right? Felix?” Dominic asked, both hands on his head as the other could only stare with wide eyes, inches away from the other man’s crotch.

“Yeah… t-that’s… me… I’m the one who requested your services…” Felix managed out, unable to steal his eyes away from the hard, steely rod in front of him, covered by  _ just _ the slightest amount of leather. Up this close, he could detect a sweaty scent from Dominic’s crotch, and it made the blood rush to his cheeks.

_...Fuck. That urge to smell him is coming back again… _

“Always nice to meet a friend of the fuckpuppy,” Dominic laughed. “Hope you don’t mind, but I’ll be taking charge here, while we’re together. You don’t, right?”

“N… no… I--”

“Good to hear. So, like we discussed… I’ll be training you during this little vacation. But for my regimen to work, you have to be willing to discard some of your pride. So… I want you to start by addressing me as ‘sir’.”

Dominic yanked Felix back by his ponytail, staring into his embarrassed face and wide eyes as he leaned carelessly against the table, the perfect image of the punk he’d seen on the Internet just a day before.

“Can you do that for me?”

“Y… yes, sir. I-I can do that... “

“Good boy. See, that wasn’t too hard, was it? We’ll go through the actual steps of what we’ll be doing and how things will work out after lunch… but first…”

Dominic grinned, shoving Felix’s face directly into his crotch, and then closing his legs so that he was forced to stay there against that hard, throbbing, manly cock.

“M-mmmfg…!?”

“I heard you have quite the racewear fetish. I’m not one to dress like this personally but, I hope this pleases you?” Dominic asked.

“H-hhahh…”

Felix moaned in pleasure, his mouth wrapping over Dominic’s length as his tongue slipped up the side of that sweaty, tight racing suit, mostly black with red piping along the legs, tight enough to show off every one of Dominic’s muscles yet serve as a functioning covering… the taste was synthetic and new, but coupled with Dominic’s, there was a naughty edge to it. Felix could feel himself peaking, his trunks having slipped down to reveal the head of his cock as Dominic’s dirty motorcyclist’s boot pressed on the tip.

“Oh? Are you hard?”

“P-painfully… have been since I got here. Thinking about you… I heard you’re really hands-on. Damn… Danny wasn’t kidding.”

_ This scent is definitely everything I’d hoped it would be… and mixed with that leather… man, he’s something else. _

Felix closed his eyes, his face completely red as Dominic pushed him away, leaving him throbbing against the floor while his arms fell against his sides.

“Poor hard little slave boy. Heh. Your reactions are cute, though… I think we’ll have fun together. Well~ I’ll be heading upstairs to change. You can carry my bags, if you want… maybe I’ll let you watch. Oh, right. You’re doing all our chores. That includes my laundry. Understood?”

“Y-yes… sir. I-I understand.”

“Good boy…”

Dominic grinned, placing his gloved hand on Felix’s hair, smoothing out his hair.

“Puppies really do befriend puppies, I guess…”

Felix didn’t understand the meaning behind that comment… but having Dominic’s hand against his head caused his heart to tighten, and he felt himself pushing towards it, longing for a more profound, solid touch…

~

In the end, Felix couldn’t watch Dominic change. The other man’s appearance was just too much for him to bare and he stood outside blushing and naked while he stared at Dom out of his periphery. Dominic seemed to be a man of average height with tanned, unblemished skin and beautiful dark red hair. There was a scar on his cheek which caught Felix’s curiosity, but more interesting to him was his leg and bicep muscles, and the tight six-pack he had on his torso. He was more drawn, however, to the other man’s impressive chest and red treasure trail, which seemed to make its way towards his pubic bush. Dominic’s changing had him flash every part of his body in Felix’s direction, including the tight pink pucker Felix had jerked off to just a few nights ago, and he had to clench his fists to keep from cumming again at the thought of being dominated by it.

_ Fuck. I’m really not ready for this. _

Felix took a deep breath, noting Dominic’s impressive armpits and feet, swallowing hard while he watched his cock throb along with each of his movements. Dominic was still painfully hard himself, sporting a good five inches at least in comparison to Felix’s six.

_ I’m a bit bigger… but I guess that doesn’t matter, he’s clearly the dominant here. _

Felix didn’t know entirely too much about BDSM. At Danny’s recommendation, he did some studying which helped him prep for this meeting, but he was in no way prepared for Dominic’s attitude or his methods. He didn’t even know what they’d be doing that would have to do with BDSM itself, and at a certain moment, he had to step away from Dominic’s door, stepping downstairs and outside to get some air. His head swirled as he thought about that exchange earlier, so quickly reducing him to his knees and taking in his scent. In fact, it was still on his nose… he could smell that grimy racesuit, Dominic’s essence, the hard, untamed scent of the road and dirt… he shook his head. At this rate, he wasn’t going to last through the night, much less three days. 

“Well, Danny did say this would probably be the biggest challenge of my life. Maybe I should put some clothes on… that might help keep me from feeling like a pathetic simp…”

He turned and walked back into the farmhouse again, making his way up the stairs as he’d notice Dominic’s door closed. 

_ Curious…  _

Walking back into his room, the olive-skinned male closed the door and locked it just in case, taking a small sweep around what was basically a pretty plain room complete with a small, complementary television and a pair of white bedsheets on the bed. Opposite it was the bathroom, which was small enough for personal use and just big enough to stock Felix’s amenities. Walking inside, he noted his dirty tracksuit hanging against the wall, and the towel slung on the floor. He spent a moment relieving himself for good measure, the nerves having racked up since Dominic’s arrival pressing more and more on his bladder, and after he left the bathroom he opened the closet and grabbed one of the white tank tops he’d hung up, and a pair of his boot-cut jeans. He slipped both on, stopping in the bathroom to apply some deodorant just in case the shower wasn’t enough to hide his own dirty scent, and made his way down the stairs again.

“I guess he must have a lot to put away…? Dang, his door is  _ still _ closed…”

_ He’s… he isn’t jerking off to me, is he? There’s… no way. Not to me…  _

Felix flushed as he walked back into the kitchen and grabbed at his water bottle again, taking another sip from it. After a few moments, he heard Dominic’s door open and he took a seat at the table, picking up his glass of water and sipping at it. Dominic found his way into the kitchen a few moments later, wearing little more than a black long-sleeved shirt with claws across the front, and a pair of tight latex shorts around his waist. He took a seat at the table opposite of Felix and chuckled.

“Mmm, is this what you made for lunch? Man, this looks great. Grilled chicken salad with pineapples?”

“Yeah,” Felix replied. “It’s pretty simple but… it’s a healthy meal. And you said you wanted me to prep some pineapples, so…”

He raised his arm and scratched at his head, a bashful smirk on his face.

“Well, then, allow me to dig in~” Dominic said, picking up his fork as he’d begin with a small cutlet of chicken, bringing it to his mouth as he’d chew on it quietly. Felix followed a second later, lagging behind a small amount as he’d catch the vinaigrette on Dominic’s already shimmering lips, unable to look away.

Amid their meal, he cleared his throat and sighed.

“I-I’m sorry I’m just… a little nervous, I can’t believe I’m here with you. Feels like just yesterday I was browsing your OnlyFans. Oh… uh… s-so how are we gonna train on a farm, anyway?”

“Oh are you kidding? A good personal trainer can work out a regimen anywhere. I was gonna wait til after dinner but I guess we can discuss it now, if you want,” Dominic said, crossing his legs as Felix would hear the latex crease against his skin.

The red-head went on, arms behind his head as he’d let his fork fall against the plate.

“Alright Felix. So. You wanna get stronger, right? Think you also said you had a few sexual characteristics you wanted to enhance too, yeah…?”

“Y… yeah…”

He had forgotten that part, causing a huge blush to spring to his cheeks.

“So… how much experience do you have?”

“Not… much. I’ve had sex but… I-I mean… I just…”

“Yeah? Go on, spit it out,” Dominic said, with a grin.

Felix swallowed.

“I just want something more… fun, you know? Like the stuff on your page… ah but I could never be one of those subs, I mean, I’m sure they have skills I could only dream of…”

“Yet here you are with a man who could make you exactly that and so much more…”

“Y… yeah… but… w-we really didn’t come here f—“

“Oh? That’s a shame, I had thought you  _ did _ want to throw yourself at me and beg me to make you into the best little sex object you can be.”

“H-huh…?!”

Felix’s eyes went wide as Dominic sat forward, his eyes alit with mischief as he went on.

“Heh. Yeah. I mean, I can train you the normal way too but this way’s more fun, you know? Guys are motivated by some weird stuff. Our cocks are so sensitive, and our balls can be used as tools for motivation, too. Like you sniffed mine earlier, right? I bet that smell’s still stuck with you, too…~ well, had I let you sniff more of me you might’ve melted into my sex slave. I could’ve had you all to myself, on a farm, as my personal little slave boy…”

“H-huh… wh… wha…?!”

“So here’s my proposal. I’m going to train your dick, ass, and balls… as well as your muscles. We’ll see how much you can take, how hard you can hold out until you burst, and I’ll introduce you to some new fetishes, as well. What do you say?”

“I… I’m… D-Dom that’s…”

“Hahaha… well, don’t feel like you have to answer  _ just _ yet. But I mean… think of it like this. We’re alone on a farm with nobody around. May as well make this a kinky paradise, huh? You have kinks, right?”

“Y…. yeah…”

_ Like his armpits… _

“So? Are you saying you don’t wanna explore those with me?”

“N… no, I just… I’m really overwhelmed, right now. I wasn’t… expecting this…”

“Oh yeah?”

Dominic scooted his chair back and walked towards Felix as his mouth fell open, the other man just inches away from him as he yanked him back by his hair again.

“N-nnngh…!!”

“Were you expecting this, then? Some one on one time with the hot punk boy?” Dominic snickered, before pushing up his shirt.

“H-holy shit… your ab—“

Felix groaned as Dominic pushed him against his stomach, his foot on the other man’s chair between his legs. His mouth open, he couldn’t stop himself from salivating and mock kissing each ab, a thin trail of slobber and spit against the tanned dominant male’s stomach as Felix felt himself heating up again.

“I like punishing and playing with boys. It’s… a hobby of mine, and I make a living off of it as well. Making men into sex slaves… or causing them to melt by how hot and kinky I am.”

“S… so you sleep with your clients…?”

“Sometimes… but it’s really up to the chemistry,” Dominic said, catching Felix’s tongue with his fingers as he’d laugh, the other male completely at his mercy.

Felix just swallowed. His eyes focused fully on Dominic, he waited for the other man to speak again.

“You’re telling me you  _ really _ didn’t want any of this to happen…?”

“I… I mean… m-maybe but I also wanted to make friends… a… and maybe I ah… thought about you plowing me in your gear…”

“Heh…”

Felix’s tongue slid up Dominic’s chest as the dominant gradually pulled him up, until he was trapped entirely between Dominic’s tits and his shirt, groaning while forced against the tanned male’s cleavage.

“Y… you smell like a wild, masculine beast… so fucking alpha…”

“That’s ‘cuz I am.”

“Mmf… u-ugh… th-this is the first time I’ve… so thoroughly appreciated a man…”

“You’re into guys, then?”

“Yeah… and girls…”

“Guys like me?”

“M… mhm… built… masculine…”

_ Dominant… _

“You don’t have to hold back. It’s okay to just… give in. It’s only us, you know,” Dominic said. “If you do, maybe I’ll even feed you.”

“Your deodorant smells so fucking good…”

“Lick it.”

“Wh… wha?!”

“You heard me. I said lick it.”

“...b-but…”

“Don’t you want to?”

Felix paused. Trapped underneath Dominic’s shirt with perfect access to his tits and armpit, he flushed as he imagined himself performing that act. Just… swiping his tongue across, finally getting that smell he longed so much for.

_ I did say if I didn’t get to smell him… or taste him… I’d fucking lose it. _

“...is it safe? You’ll be safe… right? With me?”

“Yeah, I’m always safe,” Dominic said, in a softer voice.

“Safe but… dirty…?”

“Mhm, by the end of these three days you’ll have seen boundaries you never thought you were capable of. Now… don’t you wanna lick my armpit? Taste my hair and take in that fresh scent?”

“...it… it’s tempting.”

Felix took a deep breath, his exhale hitting Dominic’s pit and causing him to moan quietly before he’d finally rake his tongue across hair, tasting that coarse, fresh deodorant on his tongue as he’d recoil slightly. It clearly wasn’t meant to be tasted, but licking it off of Dominic didn’t feel wrong to him at all… and he kept doing it, until he could taste more of his natural scent, sucking on those follicles little by little as he’d slobber down the side of Dominic’s body.

“That’s good, boy… very good…”

“Fuck… please smother me. I want it so fucking bad…”

“Now you’re honest with your desires, huh?”

“I… I just want it to be safe. I’m a little scared… but… I’m so fucking into you, Dominic…”

“You want your nose against my ass, huh?”

“Yes… god, fucking crush me. Please.”

“We’ll consider this your first test, then. Strip and lay against the chair. You won’t need your clothes anymore.”

“Yes sir…”

Felix worked himself out of that shirt, his hair a sweaty mess as he stared at Dominic before taking off his tank top and tossing it onto the table. He then did the same with his jeans, staring at his master as he worked them off and slid them around his thighs while the other male pushed him downwards, until his head was back on the seat of the chair. Dominic looped Felix’s arms through the chair’s columns, making a makeshift bondage pose before kneeling down and removing his trunks, tossing them aside as he’d take note of that healthy, throbbing dick.

“I’ve thought of you fucking me all day, Dom. I’m… god. I’m so fucking hard.”

“You have a cute body,” Dominic said, trailing a sharp nail down Felix’s exposed armpit, causing him to whine as he rounded his chest and nipples, scratching at each.

“Don’t tease me. Sir… I need it. So bad…”

Dominic’s latex creaked as he took his seat on the chair, his taint and ass against Felix’s eyes and nose as his mouth hung open hungrily between them. The dominant grabbed some of the salad with the fork and shoveled it into the other male’s mouth, aiding him to chew with his hand as Felix would take in the fullness of Dominic’s masculine odor—a thick scent of sandalwood, artificial latex and talcum powder swirling around in his head before that natural musk hit him all at once. Dominic’s sweat was like candy… and Felix couldn’t get enough of it. Spreading his legs a bit more, Dominic just laughed, preparing another bite for his newfound submissive.

“How long do you think you can smell me before you pass out?”

“I-I’m not… good at holding my breath… but as long as I can breathe with my mouth, I’ll endure for you sir.”

“Imagine if I stuffed that hole too with my hard cock.”

“Hah… please…!!”

Felix’s response was muffled from chewing after that utterance, his master having picked the perfect time to feed him more of his lunch as he’d swipe the vinaigrette from his lips and suck it off of his finger.

“Mmm, that’s really tasty.”

“Th-thank you sir…”

Dominic put more force on Felix now, his ass grinding against the other’s nose as he’d undo some of the back zipper on his latex shorts, letting Felix take him in fully as he’d lean on one hand.

“So, how much pain can your asshole take?”

“I’m… I’m not sure. It’s been a little bit… but I play with toys.”

“I’ll need to test it. Will you let me?”

“Gladly… fuck. I’m twitching just thinking about it. I even cleaned for you…”

“Man, you’re really losing yourself down there. Did you want to smell me that badly?” 

Felix could only nod. Dominic used this as another chance to shovel a bite of the salad into his mouth, watching him chew noisily between his legs as he’d unzip a little more, letting Felix’s nose touch his bare ass.

“Mmmm… fuck… that feels good…” the red-head moaned, as Felix just whined. That hole he’d looked at so much yesterday, right in front of him… he was touching it, almost…


End file.
